


Where did the time go?

by Captain29thegamer



Series: Theories [3]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Adult bendy is a monster, Baby Bendy, Father-Son Relationship, M/M, beast bendy, henry is a good father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-14 05:12:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16486538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain29thegamer/pseuds/Captain29thegamer
Summary: Getting a letter from the old boss....was definitely a bad idea.





	1. Old memories

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sure we all figured out that Henry is stuck  
> In a forever time loop inside the old workshop  
> Until he dies.- for those who beat chapter five

Getting a letter from the old boss was...definitely a bad  
Idea. “What was the issue?”  
Well for starters the abandoned feelings, the dead corpse of Boris the Wolf ,  
Ink machine is overloading with ink everywhere and  
I keep having a ink monster named bendy who was once my son is chasing me and trying to kill me.

 

Flashback thirty years ago.

Bendy the size of a kitten is mewing for food, with that  
Henry has to stop working on his project and go warm up bendy’s bottle of milk.

Alright you little scamp lunch is ready! Henry announced  
Picking bendy mewing from his cushion basket and  
Feeding the little guy.

“Why are you always hungry?” You’re made out of ink,  
It doesn’t make anything sense?

 

Daddy! Bendy comments for the fourth time this month  
He has known Henry.

Henry first found bendy running away on all fours from  
Joey Drew In the hallways , turns out Joey used the strange ink machine to Bring the drawing of bendy to life.  
Bendy didn’t want nothing to do with Joey Drew,  
But instead he saw Henry and Immediately imprinted  
On him as his father and leaving Joey in shock and  
Speechless.


	2. First Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry takes bendy on his first Halloween for trick or treating by sneaking him out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be posted on Halloween ,but I was watching Tyler perry’s Boo 2

Flashback of bendy age five.

The company is filled with the Halloween spirit   
And everyone is dressed up in random outfits   
Such as vampires, ghouls, werewolves and ghosts.

Bendy is as usual spending Halloween happily pranking and scaring everyone in his ghost costume.   
Today is the year that Henry promised to sneak bendy   
Out of the workshop and take him trick or treating.

“Why was Henry sneaking bendy outside?”  
It’s because according to Joey Drew, bendy is company   
Property and wasn’t aloud to leave but he was aloud   
To prank and dress up as long as he stayed inside.

 

Henry on the other hand felt sorry for his son   
Ever sense he was a baby, Henry took care of him   
And spent nights sleeping on the pool table in workshop by Bendy’s basket.  
Sometimes Henry would sneak him out of the shop to his own home....Until Joey Drew caught him sneaking out with the basket and told Henry that bendy needed to remain At the company because he was a cartoon and not A real person.

Now bendy is five years old, Henry decided to show bendy how to trick or treat in a cute ghost costume.

One hour later bendy and Henry is sneaking out the company backdoor exit while everyone else is   
Working on projects and enjoying the Halloween party.

“Alright bendy, we are going to stop at this neighborhood because it’s the safest.” Henry suggested to his son.

I trust you dad and I’m very excited to go trick or treating for the first time! Bendy exclaimed in excitement. Look at these human kids and their amazing costumes!

 

Alright go up to the first house, knock on the door, show  
You’re pumpkin bucket and “say trick or treat!”

“Yeah I will do my best!”

Two hours later The entire neighborhood fell in love with   
Bendy’s cute ghost costume with that everyone gave him double candy and candy apples.

Both bendy and Henry made sure to keep quiet as   
They walked up the steps to the attic... also known   
To everyone as bendy’s bedroom which wasn’t much   
Just his sleeping basket with his baby blanket, chest full of acting outfits and a picture book of him and Henry.

“That was so much fun dad!” “Can we do it again next year?”

Of course my son.

Are we going to get in trouble for sneaking out?  
Won’t Joey get mad at us for leaving?

 

Joey can get angry as he wants and personally you’re a kid, you should have a normal childhood and be aloud to have fun whenever you want.

If you say so father. Bendy said. I’m not human ,but a ink creation for entertainment 

....someday I’m going to find away to quit this place and take you to live with me and there won’t Be a thing   
That Joey can do about it. Henry quietly announced.

 

“You promise?”

 

“Of course I promise with my life and soul.” Henry comments crossing his heart before getting up to walk to the downstairs “Now go and enjoy your well earned candy before you go to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adorable bendy wearing a ghost costume ❤️
> 
> This was supposed to be 2 chapters but I’m having fun writing this.


	3. What happened to my son!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don’t care how bad shape the company is in!  
> I’m going to find my son!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After 30 years Henry returns to his old job.
> 
> Spoilers for all chapters except for chapter five.

Bendy at age ten his popularity became very famous as the months rolled by and soon everyone wanted to see him perform and...once again old man Joey Drew took credit for making everything happen.

Some of the workers were annoyed by the old man and   
Soon quit their jobs, including Henry who was going to take bendy with him , but Joey threatens Henry with a  
Lawsuit.  
Henry makes a promise to bendy that one day he will return with a large amount of money and buy the company when they both can be partners and run  
Things their way.

 

Thirty years later Henry returns after getting a letter from Joey Drew himself Asking Henry to meet   
At his apartment to catch up on old times.

Henry shows up at the apartment and demanded that   
He buy the company before Joey Drew could say one   
Word.

Henry you don’t want to buy the company. It’s   
Been in bad shape for thirty years and it’s out of business due to....incidents and with money issues. Joey Drew coughs handing Henry the contract to the company.

Thank you old friend, Now to find my son! Henry comments walking out the door before Joey Drew   
Could tell the truth about the incidents.

 

Hours later of spending chapter one exploring the expanded first floor, turning on the ink machine   
and waking up a ink monster that chases Henry until  
he falls through the floor and landing in the second floor surprisingly unharmed.

 

Walking around the second floor of the music halls and rooms brought Henry memories of the music department employees such as Sammy Lawrence.  
Sammy was a great employee who was obsessed with bendy and was always worshiping a bendy cutout   
And reminded bendy everyday that he was his savior.

Henry gets knocked unconscious and slowly wakes up   
To see a ink being calling himself Sammy.   
Sammy tells Henry that he plans to sacrifice him as the sheep to his master and hoping it will please him   
To release him from his ink form.

Not everything works out fine for Sammy as he is beaten up by a ink monster.....that looks like a grown up twisted version of bendy as Henry runs away and soon finds Boris the wolf who takes in Henry and  
Give him shelter for the night.

Spending chapter three of the heavenly toy factory   
And getting a jump scare from one of the butcher gang members and Alice Angel.  
Alice sweet talks Henry into helping her with a few tasks  
Such as getting machine part, ink blobs , hearts and killing monsters that want her dead.

One suggested task that Alice thought was amusing   
For Henry to destroy the smiling ink cutouts and   
Would you believe it alpha bendy shows up immediately   
And tries to chase and kill Henry until he takes shelter   
In a miracle station.

“Was that really bendy?” Henry said to himself. Then again it’s been thirty years and sooner or later he would   
Had to grown up ,but “why didn’t bendy recognized Henry?”

Alice Angel tricked Henry into thinking that Boris and him could trust her, but they learn the hard way   
When Alice drops the elevator and kidnapped Boris.

Hours later of waking up Henry furiously walks   
Through chapter four looking for Boris.   
Not having a weapon had its disadvantages, but Henry was smart enough to get around the level.

Finally found a room full of...ink people that showed no   
Harm towards Henry as he quietly walked in the room   
And into the open vent hoping it will lead him somewhere In the studio.  
Henry gets jumped scared by bendy while in the vent,

Once again Henry questions “why didn’t bendy recognized him?” This questing was soon answered   
As Henry arrived at the carnival room called bendy land   
Or bendy hell as the black ink said.

Alice Angel Makes fun of Henry playing carnival games to activate the doors and one such door lead him   
To be cornered by Norman the projectionist and   
Suddenly be saved by alpha bendy.

“Oh Henry....you’re next on My list.” Soon you will have no where to run or hide and be thankful for the miracle stations protecting you from me trying to kill you.   
Alpha bendy announced in a creepy demonic voice and leaving Henry scared out of his mind. 

 

After the fight with brute Boris, Alice Angel gets   
Killed by another Alice Angel named allicen and a clone   
Of Boris named Tom that end up taking Henry   
Prisoner....literally.

“What happened to my son?” “Why is he like this?”  
Why does he want me dead and more importantly how   
Am I going to get out of this makeshift prison? Henry   
Comments quietly to himself as he watches   
Allicen and Tom privately talk about Henry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please meaty make a sequel or make a chapter 6
> 
> I’m unsure if toons can age?
> 
> I’m guessing that Henry is a middle aged man in his 40s or 50s


	4. A real ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re really going to reason with that monster?
> 
> Hey That monster is my son! I’m going to save him  
> Somehow!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tom is mute and communicates with sign language.  
> Tom and allicen was once a married couple.
> 
> Chapter five boss fight and ending sucked so I made my own.
> 
> Spoilers for chapter five.

Hours later Henry wakes up....unsure how long he’s  
Been asleep because there is no clock on the wall.

Allicen questions Henry on who he was and what was  
He doing here.

Henry explains the life long story of how bendy was  
Once a baby and raising him as his son  
Despite the fact that Linda was unsure of Henry working  
Overtime.

I’m sure bendy was a good kid , but you must know  
You’re son is no longer the child you once knew.  
Allicen comments to Henry.

“You damn right! He tried to kill us multiple times!”  
Tom signs with his hands before grabbing his ax and walks out the door for patrol.

You’re really going to reason with that monster? Allicen questions.

“Hey That monster is my son! I’m going to save him  
Somehow!” Henry quietly shouts before laying back down and thinking of how he was going to talk to  
Bendy.

One hour later Tom arrived at the safe house looking wounded and quietly signs to allicen that he gotten into a fight with alpha bendy.  
Allicen is spooked and tries to free Henry from his little  
Prison, but failed. 

Tom grabs allicen and flees leaving Henry for dead  
, but Henry suddenly remembered the looking glass mirror and searches for a way out and successfully finds A pipe weapon and breaks out.

Henry finds a boat and hops on in hopes of a way out of the sewer system while getting chased by a giant ink arm probably belonging to bendy and sees a beat   
Up basket floating around that bendy used to sleep in.

 

Thirty minutes later Henry runs into allicen and Tom  
Who recuses him from Sammy Lawrence and the other lost ones trying to kill Him once again.

 

Henry once again falls through another floor, landing   
Inside another part of the studio filled with many hallways and one of the rooms belonging   
to Joey Drew....literally the sign says it all.

Henry finds a tape recorder in Joey drew’s Room and plays it.

( Joey Drew talking )

This will be my last recording and I need to confess something.   
I have sacrificed my workers for their souls  
To bring the cartoons to life using the ink machine.

Poor bendy, I pushed the kid to far and used the machine to turn him into a bigger version of himself  
And filled his head with lies about Henry not   
Coming back.

“Reason why?” It’s because everyone was right about me being greedy. I was trying to create a horror film   
And alpha bendy was perfect for the job to bring   
In customers....but everything ended in bloodshed,  
With bendy eventually snapped and killing off   
My remaining workers.

With no options left I shut down the ink machine , the workshop and boarding everything forever.  
If you’re somehow listening bendy or Henry....I’m sorry.  
( recording ended )

I should have known. Henry comments.

I know and now I asked for forgiveness. Joey Drew   
Wheels himself in front of Henry.

YOU! Henry shouts trying to hold himself from punching Joey. “How did you get here?”

I been looking for you for days and used a secret elevator to get here. Joey Drew replies.  
This place itself has many secrets and dangers.

Yes dangers that you caused! Henry points to Joey.  
Norman, Alice Angel, Boris the Wolf, the butcher gang,  
Allicen, Tom And especially bendy!  
“You ruined their lives and futures forever!”

YOU DAMN RIGHT OLD MAN! Alpha bendy shouts appearing from the shadows and snatches up Joey Drew from   
his wheelchair.  
Henry quickly runs to the miracle station. “Well I wasn’t sure if you were stupid enough to come here boss man ,but I been waiting for a LONG time for this moment.

Bendy drags Joey Drew screaming into the shadows and   
Whispers your next Henry!  
———

Henry soon fixes the pipeline, drains the ink and finds the Vault that contains old films , but finds nothing except Allicen and Tom who find him and warn him about The dangers ahead to bendy’s lair.

Tom signs and allicen apologies for not being able   
Help ahead because of the ink surrounding the   
Giant underground ink machine.

———  
Henry walks into the building and finds the film disk  
With introductions of how to stop bendy and speaking of the devil himself, he was Standing near the throne chair and smiling like a psychopath.

“Well here we are and there is no where to hide!   
Now let’s finish this! Bendy transforms into   
Beast bendy and punches Henry across the room.

Henry quickly getting up, grabs the film and takes   
Off running with bendy right behind him.

Fuck! He’s really trying to kill me! Henry questions   
Himself flipping switches and avoiding bendy.  
“Do I have to really destroy my own son?”  
I know he’s trying to kill me ,but I wished I had a second chance to fix things with my boy.

“YOU left me behind! YOU filled my mind with false hope  
And YOUR to blame! Beast bendy shouts clawing   
And destroying ink pipes in his way.

——  
Henry finally finds his way back to the throne room   
And placed the film into the projector.

I’m sorry bud. Henry quietly said as he watched   
Bendy cries out and dissolves as he watches the end screen and Henry blacks out in the chair.

Henry wakes up some time to hear crying coming from   
A puddle of ink where bendy once stood.

 

“I been given a second chance after all.” Henry silently cries picking up a crying baby bendy covered with ink  
Who stopped crying after looking at Henry   
With his large eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joey Drew was greedy and that was his downfall....in this story.
> 
> Yes thank you everyone for taking the time to read this❤️


	5. Under new management

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I did it! Everyone is finally free....now to  
> Look for secrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for secrets using the looking glass mirror and the archives.

Henry carries a sleeping baby bendy in his ams  
And quickly noticed that the ink river was drained.

allicen and Tom was missing and the only thing left behind was puddles of ink left in their previous place,  
Including Alice Angel, Norman ,Boris And Everyone else.

So I ended up setting my friends souls free?  
Well I hope you’re all at peace after thirty years,  
Bendy is now with me and I promise to care for him.  
Henry quietly said to himself.

Bendy wakes up for a moment to burp up dissolved  
Human bones before going back to sleep in his  
Nest of blankets.

“So that’s where Joey went?” Henry comments.  
Don’t worry bendy I will tell everyone that Joey  
Drew went on a retirement trip and didn’t tell me  
Where he went.  
Now to get out of here and get back home, Linda  
Probably has the police looking for me because  
I have been missing for days.

Henry decides to explore five through one using the  
Looking glass mirror to find hidden messages.  
The invisible words were mostly about Joey Drew being a liar, Alice Angel being a bitch ,Henry saying he’s  
Sorry about Boris not being saved and not all dreams  
Come true.

Henry tiredly walks through the the exit with bendy  
In his arms and looks up to see ten police cars  
Surrounding the company building.

Two hours of explaining lies to the police about   
How Joey drew kidnapped bendy, himself and   
Sacrificed his employees for some sick evil plan.

The police Charges Joey record with a long list of crimes...even though He was never found.  
The police believe Henry’s lie and allow him to leave   
To go home....to explain things to Linda.

Five hours of driving later with bendy staring at him   
And the scenery along the way. 

So let me get this straight ,bendy is a baby again?  
Joey Drew is dead (eaten) and your the new owner of the   
Studio. Linda asks.

Yes I’m going to turn the studio into a memorial   
Museum and our children and grandkids can run the place.Henry comments holding up the deed   
to his wife.

Bendy mews waving his hands as if asking for food.  
——  
Time skipping to Six months later it’s field trip Friday and Henry is Telling his little story to the school kids of how Bendy was magically brought to life and his wish  
Was to entertain children with jokes and songs.

The children and young bendy look at Wax ink like statues of everyone with honoring name tags such As the retired ink machine, Alice Angel, allicen, Tom ,Boris, the butcher gang, butrume, Sammy Lawrence and Norman.

Here lies some of the best people I have ever known.  
Rest In Peace my friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol bendy is still mischievous as ever.


	6. Growing up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Young bendy growing up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special shout out to Kara for commenting.  
> Seriously thank you for being patient.
> 
> I’m dyslexic....so things are slow and difficult for me.

One full year later of raising bendy.  
Here I am with bendy, he’s a year and a half old.  
He’s slowly learning everything from letters, numbers  
And receiving few memories from his old life...Well except for Joey Drew and Sammy for worshipping  
Bendy.

The neighborhood children are in love with bendy,  
They enjoy playing with him and hope he can go To school with them.

“Henry where did my blueberry pies went?” Linda asked.

“It’s a wild guess ,but bendy is probably hiding in the   
Closet eating them.” Henry replies while Linda stares at  
Him. “Come on Linda, you know how bendy is with   
Sweets and he loves your cooking.

Oh bendy ever sense he’s been able to eat solid foods,  
He’s been a bottomless pit for Linda’s cooking.  
I swear he can eat ten pies, five large pizzas and   
Twenty ice cream sandwiches like it’s nothing...literally.

That night Henry is reading bendy a bedtime story   
About his childhood memories.

“Hey dad, do you think I’ll be evil again?”

 

Bendy I promise you’ll never be evil or attempt   
Murder. Henry comments. That machine was controlling   
You and you went insane for being locked up for   
Thirty years.  
Here you have love, friends, family and you’ll be   
Going to join your friends at school very soon.

You promise dad?

I promise son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be doing a sequel about bendy growing up  
> And being a happy child.

**Author's Note:**

> If only evil bendy was turned good when he was defeated.
> 
>  
> 
> I don’t know if bendy can talk? ,So I had him talk anyway


End file.
